Your Eyes
by Yuki Hakuto
Summary: Ketika sepasang sahabat yang terpisahkan kembali bersatu akibat ingatan yang pulih karena sepasang iris mata yang sangat familiar. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, gelombang perpisahan nampak begitu jelas membayang. akankah takdir memisahkan mereka? [ Kakashi x Yamato ]
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Boy x Boy, Romance, Sad, OOC, Humor (Mungkin), Lemon  
Cast:. Hatake Kakashi, Yamato Taichou (Tenzo), Nohara Rin, Yamashiro Aoba.  
Penilaian:. NC 17+  
Length: chaptered  
Disclaimer: charakter Tokoh-tokoh Milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
Tetapi cerita ini murni hasil temuan Pemikiran saya.  
Jangan salahkan saya jika storynya kurang menarik, salahkan otak saya saja. (?)

 _ **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Your Eyes © Yuki Hakuto**_

 **Disini karakter tanpa lambang shinobi, Kakashi tanpa sharingan, masker Kakashi tetap ada dan goresan luka di wajah Kakashi masih ada.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First

* * *

 **SRETT**

Suara selimut ditarik.  
Seseorang menggeliat dibawah sana, merasa terusik, tergangu, tidak nyaman karena selimut yang semalaman ia gunakan kini tidak lagi menempel di tempatnya, Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bangun memaksakan tubuh malasnya untuk tergaja.  
Dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, semakin lama semakin jelas seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Ibu? " menyipitkan mata.

" Cepatlah Kakashi.. Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?! " suaranya meninggi satu oktaf, sambil berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi khas seorang ibu, dia pun berlalu meninggalkan anaknya Kakashi yang tengah mengalami pengumpulan jiwa.

Dengan langkah gontai Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar mandi bermaksud untuk membersihkan diri.  
Setelah selesai mandi dia segera memakai seragam SMA dan tidak lupa memakai masker—entah apa maksudnya—lalu bergegas menemui orangtuanya di Ruang Makan.

" Ayah! Ibu! Aku berangkat! " katanya singkat lalu mengambil roti dengan tangan kanannya, juga tas yg ia kaitkan di sebelah kiri bahunya.

" Kenapa buru-buru sekali? " tanya Ayah.

" Sudah tidak ada waktu. " jawabnya datar, kemudian bergegas pergi begitu saja.

" Astaga.. Anak itu! " pekik sang Ayah.

" Sudahlah sayang.. " Ibu tersenyum memberi efek menyejukan terhadap Ayah.

" Baiklah.. " Ayah tersenyum kepada ibu lalu melanjutkan ritual sarapan mereka yang sempat terhenti oleh kehadiran Kakashi.

.

.

.

.  
Kakashi dengan sigap membuka masker yang ia gunakan kemudian dilahapnya roti yang ia bawa tadi.  
Sembari memakan roti dia mengambil Skateboardnya yang berada di bagasi dengan kaki kirinya kemudian meluncur menuju Konoha High School Academy tempat dimana dia menimba ilmu baru disana.  
Dia sudah kelas 3, tetapi Ayahnya yang terkenal sibuk oleh pekerjaan itu terpaksa mengajak Kakashi untuk pindah rumah ke Tokyo.  
Begitupun dengan tempat ia bersekolah dia harus pindah, padahal bulan ini sudah memasuki tahap semester akhir namun itu tidak masalah bagi Kakashi yang notebenenya memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata bisa di bilang dia adalah siswa yang genius. 'Siswa yang sangat istimewa' begitu pikir Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.  
" Wah.. D-dia siapa? Apa murid baru? "

" Dia misterius sekali! "

" Style-nya keren! "

" Dia adalah targetku.. "

Segelintir bisikan-bisikan dan juga teriakan para siswi yang bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Kakashi ketika akan memasuki ruang kelasnya.  
Tanpa memperdulikan situasi yang berubah drastis dia melenggang pergi dengan percaya diri menuju kursi yang kosong di pinggir, kiri, tengah.

Beriringan dengan itu, suara bel masuk pun berbunyi kemudian Sensei yang mengajarpun masuk, pelajaran segera dimulai tentunya dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu Kakashi kepada semua murid-murid di kelas XII-A kelas orang-orang terpilih atau 'spesial'.

Segera setelah jam istirahat, tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi yang begitu percaya diri berjalan menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui headset dengan sekotak menu makan siang ditangannya.

" Kakashi _-san_ , Ini untukmu.. " ungkap siswi itu malu-malu dengan tertunduk disertai semburat merah di pipinya yg manis.

Merasa tertarik, Kakashi melepas headset-nya kemudian memperhatikan sebentar gadis itu. 'Menarik dan cantik' pikirnya.

" Siapa namamu? "

" ah? Aku? Engg.. Rin.. Noha-ra Rin.. " ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kakashi tersenyum miring dibalik masker yg ia kenakan sehingga orang lainpun tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu.

" Oh, Rin.. " mengangguk mengerti dengan disertai tangan Kakashi yang cekatan mengambil kotak makan siang yang diberikan Rin.

" ok.. Aku terima pemberianmu, Arigatou.. " Lanjutnya dengan mengulum senyuman walau yang nampak hanyalah kelopak matanya yang terlihat mengatup.

Kakashi tidak menyadari bahwa selagi dia memakan bekal yang diberikan kepadanya, siswi itu Nohara Rin menampakan wajah bersalah seperti sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

" Bagus! Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik.. " ucap seorang siswi di sebelah Rin berdiri, menampakan senyuman piciknya.

" Kau, sebenarnya menaruh apa ke dalam makanan itu? "

" Itu bukan urusanmu bodoh! " setelah mengatai Rin siswi itu yang dikenal bernama Ran saudara kembar Rin mulai menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menampakan gelagat anehnya.

" Kakashin _-kun_. Kau kenapa ehm? "

" Eung.. Ak-ku tidak apa-apa.. " Kakashi menunduk, menopang dahinya dengan sikut tertahan di meja.

Kakashi menatap celananya yang terasa semakin sesak.  
Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.  
Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, hingga Kakashi tidak sanggup menahan lagi hasratnya.  
Dia langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ran siswi yang mencurigakan itu.

' Aku, Ada apa dengan tubuhku? ' Batinnya.

Kakashi terus berlari hingga sampai di toilet khusus pria. Kakashi lantas membuka pintu toilet itu. Tetapi..

 **SINGG..**

Kakashi terdiam melihat sesosok lelaki sedang bercermin di dalam toilet itu. Lelaki itu menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti Kakashi.  
Hingga terbesit pemikiran gila di otaknya.

Siswa itu mendadak berbalik.

 **DEG  
**

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

" Sudah selesai hmm? "

Siswa itu mengernyit bingung.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kakashi tanpa basa-basi dia langsung membalikan tubuh siswa itu menjadi membelakanginya.  
Kakashi mencengkram erat kedua tangan siswa yang belum dikenali namanya, lalu Kakashi menahannya di dinding toilet.

" Oi.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas! " Siswa itu berteriak tidak terima, terdapat nada ketakutan didalamnya.

Dengan cekatan Kakashi segera membuka gesper siswa itu lalu setengah menelanjanginya.

" Kau?! Jang-ehmm.. " Kakashi membungkam bibir siswa itu dengan bibir miliknya, menyapu dan melumat nafsu bibir itu. Sebelum partnernya mengoceh yang tidak-tidak. Dan entah sejak kapan dia membuka maskernya.

Partnernya terus memberontak, tubuhnya meronta-ronta sehingga oksigen yg berada didalam paru-paru miliknya berkurang, Kakashi melepaskan ciuman bergairah itu yang membuat sang partner kewalahan.

" Hahh hahh hahh.. Kauhh.. " Dia tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan peluh yg mulai terlihat.  
Tanpa aba-aba atau pemanasan Kakashi membuka gesper miliknya terlebih dahulu lantas mengocok sebentar benda panjang yg sudah menegang, Kakashi melumuri lubang kenikmatan partnernya dengan ludah miliknya. Kemudian menghujam lubang itu dgn perlahan, 'sulit sekali untuk memasukannya' pikirnya.

" Arghhh eumpphh.. " erang sang partner kesakitan. Sangat menyakitkan itu pasti karena ini yg pertama baginya, Kakashi segera membungkam mulut partnernya dengan dasi yg di masukan kemulut lalu di tutup oleh tangannya sendiri.  
Sungguh insiden yang sangat memalukan jika orang lain tahu.

Kakashi kemudian menumbuk terus-menerus lubang kenikmatan milik partnernya itu dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.  
Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama dia melakukan hal seperti 'ini'.  
Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini karena bagi Kakashi melakukan aktivitas seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah hal yang paling membuang-buang waktunya.  
Tetapi hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan prinsipnya, Kakashi begitu menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan.

Sang partner awalnya memang terlihat kesakitan dan wajahnya mulai pucat seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perutnya, namun lama-kelamaan si partner mulai menikmati permainan Kakashi.  
Dia terus mengatupkan kelopak matanya, mengerang tanpa suara, menikmati setiap sentuhan pada lubang kenikmatannya yang semakin lama semakin nikmat tak terelakan.

" ahhhh hh h.. " Binggo. Sebuah desahan berhasil lolos tersendat-sendat dari mulut sang partner. membuat Kakashi makin bernafsu untuk menjamah setiap inci dari tubuh partnernya.

Tangan Kakashi yang menutupi mulut sang partnerpun terbuka dia mulai meraba tubuh partnernya dari mulai dada, putting dia memainkan dulu yg satu ini dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil yang tidak menyakitkan lalu mulai turun ke batang kemaluan sang partner yang menurut Kakashi ternyata lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Sang partner membuang dasi yang ada di mulutnya lalu menggigit bibir berusaha untuk tidak mendesah lebih keras karena takut terdengar sampai keluar toilet.

Kakashi mulai meremas, memanjakan, mengocok batang kemaluan sang partner, dia juga sedikit menarik pinggul partnernya mencari posisi yang lebih nikmat.  
Benar saja sekarang Kakashi lebih leluasa menghujam dan menumbuk lubang kenikmatan partnernya lebih dalam.

Semburat merah semakin terpampang jelas pada masing-masing pipi mereka, Kakashi terus menusukan kejantanannya pada lubang surga sang partner sampai pada akhirnya mereka mencapai batas.

.

.

.

.

.  
Saat ini, Kakashi dan partnernya yg di ketahui bernama Yamato Taichou, Kakashi melihat tag name yang ada di samping baju Yamato saat dia pingsan di toilet setelah aktivitas hebat tadi.  
Yamato sekarang sedang terbaring di UKS dengan memakai pakaian lengkap, mungkin dia sangat kelelahan. Tentunya Kakashi sudah memakai maskernya kembali.

Kakashi terus memperhatikan garis wajah Yamato dia seperti mengenalinya terutama pada bentuk mata Yamato.  
Matanya yang bulat menyerupai burung hantu dengan iris mata gelap segelap malam, memang terdengar menyeramkan namun menurut Kakashi dengan mata seperti itu menambah kesan manis pada garis wajahnya.

Tidak disadari Kakashi tersenyum begitu tulus dibalik maskernya.  
Dia menunggui Yamato sedari tadi dan mengabaikan kegiatan belajarnya.

Yamato mulai menunjukan gerak-gerik bahwa dirinya akan segera sadar.  
Namun, tiba-tiba Kakashi tersadar dan mulai pahik, darimana dia harus mulai menjelaskan kejadian tadi, Yamato pasti tidak akan percaya dengan penjelasannya.  
Yang lebih parah lagi, mungkin Yamato akan menjebloskan dirinya kepenjara atas kasus pelecehan seksual yang Kakashi lakukan.  
Jujur pada saat itu Kakashi sulit mengontrol nafsu birahinya.

Astaga, sekarang wajah Kakashi sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasih,  
Sungguh Kakashi dapat membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya.  
Kakashi juga tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun kalau dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

" Eung.. Aku ada dimana? "

Suara lemah itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc…

 **Fanfic ini akan dipublish kembali jika sudah ada yang me-review :)  
**

 **Silahkan bertanya jikalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan sungkan-sungkan xD**

 **Salam hangat,**

 _Hakuto_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Your Eyes © Yuki Hakuto_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Someone I Know

* * *

Sebelumnya...

.

.

.

Astaga, sekarang wajah Kakashi sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasih,  
Sungguh Kakashi dapat membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya.  
Kakashi juga tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun kalau dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Euh.. Aku ada dimana?"

Suara lemah itu..

 **DEG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti, ketika mendengar suara yang pelan sekaligus lemah, suara itu berasal dari seorang siswa korban-ketidaksengajaan-kakashi-ketika-ditoilet.

Tetapi dengan semua kesadaran Kakashi yang tersisa, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.  
Sampai dia sudah bersikap lebih tenang sekarang, seperti Kakashi yang biasa.

Sedari tadi saat Yamato sadar, dia sudah memperhatikan gegar-gerik Kakashi orang yang berada di sampingnya.  
Dia juga berusaha duduk, tetapi pantatnya terasa nyeri.  
Sedikit demi sedikit kejadian saat di toilet dia mulai mengingatnya.

"Ahh.. Kau? Kau orang itu?" Yamato menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakashi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh? Aku?" Kakashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari menunjukan ekspresi mata sayu khasnya, kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan batinnya yang sudah berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Benar kau! Kau yang—"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukanmu di toilet sedang pingsan." potong Kakashi berdusta.

"Bohong! Sudah jelas kaulah yang—" kalimatnya terhenti, ingatan tentang pelecehan itu terus berputar-putar dalam pikiran Yamato.  
Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya meremas selimut, rahangnya mengeras, dia benar-benar merasa di lecehkan.

Kakashi melihat perubahan sikap Yamato. Dia tahu pasti, Yamato benar-benar terpukul.  
Kakashi menatap wajahnya, merasa iba dan kasihan pada Yamato, refleks Kakashi menggenggam tangan Yamato.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku.. Aku memang salah, tetapi pada saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri."

"..."

"Yamato _-san_?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, menyerah, entah apa yang harus ia katakan lagi agar Yamato bisa mengerti.

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab."

sejenak keheningan menerpa ruangan tersebut. Yamato teringat sesuatu, kalimat itu, tatapan mata itu, warna iris mata itupun mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang di kenalnya. Tepatnya pada saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun.

* * *

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab"

"Kakashi _-niichan_ , mau membelikan ku ice cream? "

"Yoshh.. tapi besok ya?"

"Aku tidak mau besok, aku mau sekarang!" Rengek Tenzo, dia menarik-narik celana Kakashi dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

Kakashi tahu Tenzo pasti akan bersikap seperti itu. Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatap Tenzo.

"Tapi Aku tidak membawa uang Tenie."

"Kalo begitu, ayo bawa uangnya dulu." wajah Tenzo menjadi bersemangat dan matanyapun berbinar-binar. Dia sangat menginginkan ice cream, karena ice cream yang dia beli tersenggol oleh manusia-yang-tidak-bertanggung-jawab dan jatuh.

"Baiklah Tenie. Ayo ikut aku." Kakashi yang masih dengan sikap datarnya, menggandeng tangan Tenzo yang berbeda empat tahun lebih muda darinya, dan berjalan bersama menuju rumah Kakashi untuk mengambil jatah jajannya yang masih tersisa banyak—cukup untuk membeli ice ceam.

* * *

"Kau akan tanggung jawab apa?" Yamato tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kakashi menatap lekat mata Yamato, sejenak dia terpesona kedalam mata bulat itu.

"Hn, Apa saja. Yang kau mau." Kakashi tersenyum, kelopak matanya lagi-lagi mengatup, mengakibatkan respons yang mengejutkan dari Yamato—kedua belah pipinya memanas.

Yamato berfikir, _kira-kira dia harus memberi pelajaran apa ya pada orang ini_.  
Kemudian Yamato tersenyum jahat yang di sambut oleh ekspresi takut Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Gadis itu marah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menampar wajahku dengan tasnya kau puas?! Cih." Kakashi mendengus kesal, dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan tidak sudi menatap wajah Yamato.

"Baguslah kita seimbang sekarang."

"Kau?! Bisa-bisanya kau berfikir hal seperti itu. " Kakashi terdiam, 'Dia menyuruhku untuk meremas pantat wanita, jelas.. Itu sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku' batinnya.

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah seimbang, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab apapun lagi." ucap Yamato enteng.

Kakashi menatap Yamato tidak percaya, 'Anak ini? Apa maksudnya? Jelas sekali ini tidak seimbang. Aku sudah—'

"Memangnya kau mau menikahiku?" Lanjut Yamato.

"Tidak. kalau begitu, aku pergi." Kakashi berbalik acuh, berjalan pulang sambil membawa skateboardnya.

" _Yare yare.._ Menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato membawa sebuah kotak, isinya adalah makanan yang akan di bagikan kepada tetangganya, oleh-oleh dari sang Ibu dan Ayahnya tercinta setelah kembali dari Korea—dalam rangka bisnis keluarga tentunya.  
Berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya hingga tidak sadar ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu terlihat sepi namun pintu pagarnya terbuka? Tidak di kunci sama sekali.  
Yamatopun berjalan masuk menuju pintu. Lalu Yamato menekan bel pintu berkali-kali, terbukalah pintu itu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ Aku membawakan oleh-oleh dari orang tuaku, semoga kalian menyukainya." Yamato tersenyum, kelopak matanya membentuk bulan sabit, dia tidak menyadari siapa yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

" _Arigatou_." Kakashi menatap datar Yamato, ya dialah yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Hanya dia. Dan mengambil kotak makanan dari tangan Yamato.

Yamato terdiam melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lagi?"

"Hmm.."

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?"

"Ya.."

 **Hening sejenak..**

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou_." Kakashi hampir menutup pintunya tapi..

"Tunggu!"

"Hn?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake? " Yamato mengernyitkan alisnya seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Begitulah, kenapa?"

Yamato menggeleng lalu, "Tidak, Bisakah kita bicara diluar?"

"Dimana? Apa sekarang?"

"Ditaman pusat kota, jam 4 sore, ku tunggu disana. Bye bye~" Yamato berbicara sambil berjalan mundur lalu berlari melambai dan pergi.

"Yeah.. Oke!"

Yamato tersenyum dalam perjalan pulang, senyumannya sangat tulus.

* * *

"Oi! Tenie! Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?!" Kakashi dan Tenzo berada disebuah lapangan sepak bola mereka sekarang sudah berusia 11 tahun ( Kakashi ) dan 7 tahun ( Tenzo ) mereka berdiri berjauhan.  
Pada saat itu Tenzo rambutnya semakin panjang melebihi bahu.

"Entahlah. Akupun tidak tahu pasti. " Tenzo menatap rerumputan, wajahnya tampak tidak bersemangat dan lesu.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kakashi berteriak, dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. sahabat kesayangannya.

Jika saja Kakashi bisa mengubah takdir, dia ingin Tenzo terus bersamanya bukan pergi ke Tokyo untuk tinggal dengan Kakek-neneknya di sana.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi? Aku..' batin Kakashi, tertunduk, rahangnya mengeras, setetes demi setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kakashi _-niichan_." Tenzo kembali menganggat kepalanya, menatap pasti Kakashi yang berdiri jauh disana.

"Ya?"

"Aku yakin! Kita bisa bertemu lagi.." Tenzo tersenyum, sangat tulus.

Hening seketika, angin berhembus menerpa kedua anak itu, sampai pada saat..

"Aku ...yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi! Bagaimanapun cara dan dimanapun tempatnya. Akan ku ingat semuanya! Tentang kau! tentang semuanya Tenzo! " Kakashi mengelap air matanya kasar, ikut tersenyum.  
Anginpun kembali menerpa tubuh kecil mereka.

"Terimakasih Kakashi _-niichan._ " Tenzo tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit sempurna.  
Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dihempaskan oleh angin membuat helaian-helaian kecoklatan itu melambai penuh keindahan, sangat cantik.

Lalu kedua anak itu, berjalan mendekat dan saling memberikan barang terpentingnya masing-masing.

'Akupun ...sama ...Aku akan mengingatmu Kakashi _-niichan_.'

* * *

Dikamarnya, Yamato bersiap-siap untuk pergi.  
Tetapi sebelum pergi dia mencari terlebih dahulu barang yang ingin ia tunjukan pada Kakashi.

"Ketemu!" Yamato tersenyum, dia akhirnya menemukan benda berharga kakashi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Itu adalah, "Bolpoin keberuntungan Kakashi _-niichan_." Yamato tersenyum, 'Warnanya biru dan masih berkilau' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oih! Kakashi _-senpai!_ " Yamato berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia tersenyum. Sangat manis.  
Sampai membuat Kakashi yang duduk di bangku sambil membaca Novel 'Icha-icha Paradise' itu terhanyut dalam imajinasi liarnya. (?)

Yamato kemudian berhenti di samping Kakashi, napasnya nampak terengah-engah.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. menunggu lama ya?" Yamato tersipu, dia malu terlambat. Padahal dia yang mengajak Kakashi untuk kesini pikirnya.

"Sedikit." Kakashi tersadar dari lamunan lalu segera menutup buku novelnya.  
Dia bersandar di bangku taman itu, sekilas melirik jam tangannya, "Terlambat 20 menit." lanjutnya. Menunduk kecewa, melipat tangannya di dada.

"Cih, _Gomen nasai!_ " sambil mendengus kesal, Yamato duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik Yamato yang kelihatannya sedang kesal.

"Oii?" Kakashi memanggil Yamato, tetapi arah pandangnya menatap langit.

"Heum?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

 **SINGG**

Yamato beralih menatap Kakashi yang terlihat santai, 'Apa firasatku benar?'.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Yamato mengambil Bolpoin itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi.

"Ini.." Kakashi agak terkejut, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang berubah.  
Di ambilnya Bolpoin itu, Kakashi mengingat sesuatu.

"Bolpoin ini bukankah..." Kakashi menatap Yamato tidak percaya, di dalam Bolpoin itu terdapat memo yang di tulis oleh Kakashi sendiri.  
Berbunyi:

* * *

 **Tenie,**  
 **ini Bolpoin dariku untukmu, semoga kau suka.**  
 **Gunakanlah dengan baik ok? ^^**

 **Tertanda,**  
 **Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

Yamato tersenyum lega, ternyata firasatnya memang tidak salah, orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang memanglah Kakashi.  
Kakashi yang dia kenal, sahabat kecilnya.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi." Yamato mengulum senyuman di bibirnya, jika dia masih berumur 5 tahun mungkin dia akan langsung duduk di pangkuan Kakashi dan memeluknya.  
Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia sudah remaja.

Kakashi termenung, matanya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Tenzo. Jadi kau Tenzo?" Kakashi memastikan.

Yamato mengangguk mantap.

 **DEG**

Dia terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menariknya kedalam dekapan. Sangat erat dan hangat.  
Yamato bisa merasakan perasaan yang tercurahkan merasuk kedalam dirinya.

"Lalu, apakah kau masih memiliki barang yang aku berikan?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

 **Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter duanya!**

 **Ok, minta reviewnya ya.. No flame please! Jangan jadi silent readers juga ya :'v  
**

 **Silahkan tanya-tanya kalau ada yang nggak ngerti :)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 _Hakuto_


End file.
